Too damn long without you
by Miss Killigrew
Summary: Post Matrix. Je ne suis pas totalement sûre que ça mérite le R, mais mieux vaut être prudent. Hey, Neo et Trinity ont bien le droit de prendre un peu de bon temps, non? ;-
1. Default Chapter

Coucououou!

C'est la première fic de Matrix que je publie, alors je vous supplie bien bas de me donner vos opinions, que je sache s'il vaut mieux que j'arrête de rêver... ou en tout cas que je garde mes délires pour moi.

En trois mots: I want reviews! ( Même en anglais ou espagnol ou portugais, peu importe, mais j'en veux!!!!! )

Now the story...

Too damn long without you 

"

- Neo, I'm not afraid anymore. The Oracle, she told me I would fall in love and then that man,  the man i'd love would be the One. So you see, you can't be dead. You can't be, becouse I love  you. You hear me, i love you.

                                 "

Un silence de mort est retombé sur le vaisseau. L'EMP vient d'être déclenché, les sentinelles se sont écrasées sur le sol dans un grand bruit métallique. 

Trinity relève la tête de la poitrine du jeune homme qu'elle vient de protéger de son corps,  fait glisser ses mains sur ses épaules. Ses grands yeux bruns brillent dans la pénombre et leurs regards se rencontrent. Sans vraiment penser aux conséquences, elle passe la main sur sa joue comme pour se rassurer sur le fait qu'il est bien en vie. 

Elle ne demande rien d'autre, mais Neo pose sa main sur son cou et approche son visage du sien, les yeux clos. La jeune femme se tend légèrement, le mur que les années ont renforcé autour de son cœur n'étant pas complètement détruit, mais elle finit par se laisser aller à la douce pression des doigts sur sa nuque. Leurs lèvres s'effleurent, Neo la rapproche davantage et  approfondit leur baiser.

Cet échange est lent et tendre, mais oh combien plus agréable que le précédent, et pour le  simple fait qu'ils sont cette fois réellement deux. 

Ils se séparent finalement, Trinity se redresse et a l'ombre d'un sourire. 

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Neo hoche la tête et attrape sa main pour l'empêcher de partir. Des bruits de bottes sur du  métal se font entendre, Morpheus et Tank s'approchent.

- Je le savais, murmure le capitaine. Tu es réellement l'Elu. 

Le jeune homme tourne la tête et lui adresse un petit sourire.

*************

- Trinity, ramène Neo dans sa chambre. Je voudrais te parler ensuite, si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

La jeune femme hoche la tête et aide son ami à se relever avant de passer un bras autour de sa  taille pour le soutenir.

Ils descendent jusqu'aux chambres et elle le fait asseoir sur son lit.

- Couche-toi, Neo. Tu as besoin de dormir.

Il obéît mais capture sa main entre ses doigts comme il l'a fait quelques minutes auparavant. 

Elle caresse tendrement sa paume de son pouce et s'agenouille près du lit.

- Dors, murmure-t-elle d'une voix douce. Il faut que j'aille voir Morpheus.

- Tu reviendras ?

Une vague de chaleur l'envahit et elle le fixe dans les yeux un moment.

- Tu veux que je revienne ?

- Oui.

- Alors je reviendrai. Repose-toi.

Il la suit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sortie et ses yeux restent accrochés un moment à la  porte après son départ.

**********************

- Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure?

La voix du capitaine est basse et calme, mais teinté de curiosité. Trinity s'assoit sur le banc, gris comme tout le reste ici, et soupire.

- Tu te rappelles ma visite chez l'Oracle ? ( Il acquiesce) Je ne t'ai pas tout raconté. Je n'étais pas seulement destinée à connaître l'Elu, ni même à être son amie. J'étais destinée à l'aimer.

Une petite lueur prend vie dans les prunelles de Morpheus, mais Trinity n'est pas sûre de savoir

exactement ce qu'elle signifie.

- Sa surveillance était spéciale, différente des autres, même si j'ai refusé de l'admettre. Je refusais d'admettre mes sentiments. Mais hier, quand Smith lui a tiré dessus, je ne pouvais plus continuer à le faire. Alors je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, je l'ai embrassé. Et son cœur s'est remis à battre.

Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment et elle commence à s'inquiéter.

- Morpheus, ça n'interférera pas dans mon...

- Je sais, Trinity, coupe-t-il avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète.

- Alors ?

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Rien. Je pense que je suis seulement un peu surpris... non, en fait. Je crois que je  commençais à le deviner.

- Je suis un modèle de discrétion, dis-moi...

- Il faut te connaître. Tu souris plus depuis qu'il est là. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit mes incitations à le faire qui aient enfin porté leurs fruits...

Elle secoue la tête et grimace comiquement. Puis son visage redevient sérieux.

- Comment va Tank?

Morpheus à son tour redevient grave.

- Moyen. J'ai envoyé un SOS à Zion pour qu'un vaisseau vienne nous aider à rentrer. Les dégâts sont nombreux et il a vraiment besoin de soins très vite.

- Je vais aller jeter un oeil sur lui, l'aider à changer ses pansements. Tu devrais aller dormir, la journée a été longue.

Il réprime un sourire.

- C'est qui, le capitaine, ici? plaisante-t-il. ( Il pose une main paternelle sur son épaule )Tu as aussi besoin de sommeil, ne reste pas debout trop longtemps.

- Oui monsieur.

**************

- Tank? Je peux?

Le jeune opérateur se redresse avec une grimace de douleur.

- Entre, Trin.

Elle lui sourit et referme la porte derrière elle avant de venir s'asseoir près de lui sur le  lit.

- Comment ça va?

- Je crois que je vivrai, plaisante-t-il.

- J'ai amené de quoi te refaire tes bandages et un antibiotique.

- Une vrai grande sœur!

Elle secoue la tête et lui fait une tape amicale sur la tête.

- Enlève ton tee-shirt.

- Trin, je croyais que c'était clair entre nous... et puis je suis pris!

- J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les défis.

Ils se mettent à rire et Tank retire son haut. La jeune femme grimace à la vue de la brûlure.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas.

Elle ne répond pas et désinfecte soigneusement la plaie avant de la recouvrir d'une bande  stérile. 

- Il faudra nettoyer tous les jours, il ne faut pas que ça s'infecte. Essaie de te reposer, maintenant.

- Bien m'man.

Elle sourit et l'embrasse sur le front.

Un peu surpris, il l'arrête avant qu'elle ne se relève.

- C'était pourquoi, ça ? interroge-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Pour te dire que je suis heureuse que tu sois là.... Dozer doit horriblement te manquer...

Il serre brièvement sa main et ils s'enlacent pour la seconde fois en moins de 48h.

Ils ont toujours été si proches; depuis que Trinity a été libérée, il y a presque treize ans, ils ont toujours partagé une amitié très forte, presque comme des frères et leur sœur. Elle sait à quel point l'aîné des garçons lui manque déjà, elle ose à peine imaginer ce que ressent Tank.

Ils se séparent après un moment. 

- Je t'aime, mon frère, murmure-t-elle.

- Je t'aime aussi.

*************

Trinity sort dans le couloir et marche silencieusement jusqu'à sa chambre, essayant comme elle peut de contenir les larmes qui lui brûlent les yeux. Elle s'arrête devant sa porte et tourne la tête vers la chambre voisine, celle de Neo. 

La chambre de l'Elu est sombre et silencieuse, seul le bruit d'une respiration profonde se fait  entendre. Elle fait quelques pas jusqu'à la tête du lit, féline et silencieuse, et s'accroupit. Elle a fait ces exacts mouvements il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, et pourtant ils lui semblent dater de plusieurs années. Légère comme une plume, sa main ose pourtant cette fois faire ce dont  elle n'avait alors pas eu le courage: elle effleure son visage, caresse un instant les cheveux bruns si courts. 

Neo soupire mais ne se réveille pas. Tant pis, elle n'a pas le cœur d'interrompre son sommeil. 

La journée a été éprouvante, et c'est un euphémisme. Demain est un autre jour.

Elle se relève et se retourne pour partir, mais une main chaude effleure ses doigts.

- Tu es là. 

Engourdie de sommeil, la voix du jeune homme résonne dans le silence de la chambre. Elle serre brièvement son index et murmure.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je suis désolée.

- Non.

Il tire sur sa main et la fait asseoir près de lui sur le matelas sans lâcher sa main. Il se  redresse et grimace.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'une balle ne laisse pas de trace mais un simple coup fait aussi mal?

- Les blessures intérieures sont toujours les plus douloureuses.

Il la fixe un moment sans rien dire alors qu'elle évite soigneusement de rencontrer ses yeux.

- Tu pensais ce que tu as dit ? Quand j'étais... mort. 

Trinity soupire et son regard se fixe sur les draps. 

Génial. La question à $200. En tout cas, on ne peut pas lui reprocher de tourner autour du 

pot...

- Neo...

- Regarde-moi.

Elle finit par lever les yeux et les plonge dans ceux de Neo. Ils sont d'un brun si profond 

qu'elle craint de s'y perdre. Il n'a toujours pas lâché sa main.

- Je ne l'aurais pas dit si ce n'était pas le cas.

Trinity se mord la lèvre et a une soudaine envie de s'enfuir en courant. Elle se relève et le  lâche.

- Je vais me coucher.

- Trinity...

- Neo, tout va bien, coupe-t-elle. Tu ne me dois rien, ne te sens pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit. Ou de... prétendre.

Il écarquille les yeux, un peu blessé. 

- Je peux savoir ce que tu veux dire?

Un pauvre sourire naît sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. ' L'Oracle m'a dit que je tomberais

amoureuse de l'Elu; pas qu'il m'aimerait en retour.'

- Rien. Rendors-toi, tu en as besoin.

Elle se retourne pour partir mais la voix du jeune homme la gèle dans son mouvement.

- Je t'aime, Trinity.

*******************

Le temps semble s'être arrêté dans la petite chambre sombre. 

Neo est assis sur le lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur, et fixe la jeune femme immobile qui lui  tourne le dos. 

- Je t'aime, répète-t-il.

Mais cette fois, ce n'est plus qu'un murmure. Trinity frissonne et fait demi-tour, ses grands  yeux bleus remplis de doute. Y croire est si tentant, mais également trop dangereux. Si ce n'est pas la vérité, elle doute de pouvoir supporter de souffrir encore.

Il tend sa main vers elle et son corps semble agir de lui-même. Elle s'avance et capture ses  doigts.

- Je t'ai embrassée, murmure-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu croyais que ça voulait dire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Merci, par exemple. 

- Tu me vois embrasser Morpheus pour le remercier?

Elle sourit doucement et secoue la tête.

- Morpheus n'est pas amoureux de toi.

- Et je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. ( Il caresse un instant sa joue) Je t'aime, toi. Depuis cette première nuit dans ce bar bruyant, depuis que tu m'as proprement remis à ma place quand je voulais t'empêcher de m'accompagner pour ramener Morpheus. Crois-moi, Trinity.

La jeune femme hoche doucement la tête, serre ses doigts. Encouragé par son geste, il passe sa main libre autour de sa taille et la ramène contre lui. Elle pose son visage sur son épaule et ferme les yeux.

Une éternité s'est écoulée depuis qu'un homme l'ait prise dans ses bras, à tel point qu'elle avait presque oublié comme c'était, à quel point on se sentait bien. La chaude odeur masculine qui enveloppe et protège, la respiration qui s'écrase sur la peau, les larges mains chaudes posées sur le bas du dos.

Les accolades de Tank manquent horriblement de ce genre de sensualité. 

Un sanglot monte dans sa gorge mais elle le refoule une nouvelle fois. 

- Je t'aime, Trinity.

La phrase est soufflée dans son oreille et l'ombre d'un sourire éclaire ses yeux rougis.

- Je t'aime aussi.

***********************

***********************

Trinity tourne dans son sommeil et grogne, assenant par la même occasion un coup dans la poitrine du jeune homme. Il sursaute et sourit. A première vue, elle n'est pas habituée à partager son  lit; c'est rassurant, vu qu'il ne l'est pas non plus. 

La veille au soir, ils sont restés enlacés pendant une éternité, sans rien dire. Et puis il a  penché la tête pour découvrir qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Il a sourit, l'a couchée sans la réveiller avant de se laisser glisser dans le sommeil à son tour, sa petite main chaude serrée entre ses doigts.

Trinity bouge à nouveau et émerge à son tour. Elle se tend un instant, surprise de sentir un  autre corps près du sien, puis se détend et lève son visage vers lui. 

- Bonjour, murmure-t-elle. J'espère que j'ai pas pris trop de place.

Il sourit et secoue la tête.

- Tu étais une vraie couverture chauffante, c'est la première fois depuis que je suis là que je n'ai pas froid. Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, mais tu vas être obligée de rester dormir là à partir de maintenant...

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'enrhumes.

Elle ferme les yeux et effleure la taille de Neo à travers le tissu. Il est encore si maigre, mais sa peau est douce comme celle d'un bébé. 

- Tu pensais ce que tu as dit hier? murmure-t-elle.

Il faut absolument qu'elle soit sûre. Pas question de prendre le risque de trop aimer sans être certaine qu'il partage ses sentiments.

Neo penche la tête et la rapproche de lui.

- Je ne l'aurais pas dit si ce n'était pas le cas.

Trinity sourit et l'embrasse légèrement sur les lèvres. Mais il refuse de la laisser s'écarter et passe une main sur sa nuque pour la garder contre lui. Il la sent sourire contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser encore.

*******************

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils rejoignent Morpheus dans la petite cuisine. Le capitaine les  regarde s'asseoir avec un sourire et leur tend à chacun un bol de goop.

- Neo, comment tu te sens?

- Un peu courbatu... enfin, pour être honnête, j'ai l'impression qu'un camion de 50 tonnes m'est passé dessus. Mais ça va.

- Bien.

- Comment va Tank ? s'inquiète Trinity.

- Je lui ai ordonné de rester se reposer aujourd'hui, mais je pense que ça ira.

- Il a mangé ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Je passerai le voir avant de commencer à réparer.

Le capitaine hoche la tête.

- Au fait, Neo, j'ai à t'annoncer que tu vas bientôt voir Zion.

L'Elu lève la tête de son bol de goop avec un air étonné.

- Quand ?

- Dans vingt heures, tout au plus. Je viens d'avoir l'autre vaisseau qui doit nous aider à rentrer, il sera là bientôt.

*******************

Trinity rentre dans la chambre de l'opérateur et sourit à son air ennuyé.

- Pas trop fatigante, ta journée ? plaisante-t-elle.

Tank, assis contre la tête de lit en métal, se met à rire.

- Si, je suis éreinté! Morpheus m'a empêché de bouger le moindre petit doigt, sous peine de me faire récurer tout le vaisseau une fois sur pied.

- Excellente idée! approuve-t-elle.

Il lui lance un regard noir.

- Tu as faim ? demande-t-elle en lui tendant un bol de goop.

- Non, pas tout de suite. Mais merci.

- Comment va ta brûlure?

- Bien, elle m'a envoyé une carte postale et profite bien de ses vacances!

Elle secoue la tête en riant, s'assoit près de lui et remonte son tee-shirt pour découvrir son torse. La bande qu'elle a mise propre la veille au soir a tourné aux jaunâtre tâché de sang. Et sa peau est trop chaude sous ses doigts. Elle pose la main sur son front et se mord la lèvre. Il a de la fièvre.

*****************

- Morpheus, on doit partir tout de suite! s'écrie-t-elle. Il a réellement besoin de soins.

- Je sais, Trinity, réplique patiemment le capitaine. Le Vigilant est en train de nous recharger, on sera parti dans une heure.

- Une heure maintenant plus encore douze ou treize pour le voyage. C'est trop long!

- C'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire. Alors maintenant calme-toi et rend-toi utile! 

Quatre heures plus tard, les câbles du pont principal sont tous soudés et il ne reste plus le moindre boulon de carcasse de sentinelle sur le sol. Trinity repousse une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et jette un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Elle est toute courbatue, son dos la fait souffrir d'être restée trop longtemps baissée et son front est couvert de sueur. Mais il ne reste plus rien à faire, le reste des dégâts nécessitent plus qu'un simple chalumeau. Ils seront réparés sur Zion.

La jeune femme soupire et emprunte la petite échelle pour descendre jusqu'au niveau inférieur. Elle marche jusqu'à la cuisine et y trouve Neo et Morpheus en pleine discussion.

- Combien y a t'il de personnes sur Zion ? interroge l'Elu.

- Environ quarante mille, un tiers d'entre eux sont des libérés.

Elle se sert un verre d'eau et s'assoit près de Neo sans prendre part à la conversation. Il sourit et pose discrètement sa main sur son dos.

- Ca va ?

- Hum-hum, acquiesce-t-elle. 

- Où étais-tu passée? 

- Je me... rendais utile, ajoute-t-elle avec un regard entendu à l'attention de Morpheus. 

Cachée par la table, sa main fine se glisse sur la taille du jeune homme et lui attrape la main. Il serre ses doigts entre les siens.

Après quelques minutes, ils se sourient et elle se lève.

- J'ai besoin d'une douche, annonce-t-elle finalement. Je vous vois plus tard.

*****************

Deux heures plus tard, les deux amoureux sont couchés côte à côte sur le lit. Neo a passé un bras autour de sa taille et le visage de la jeune femme repose sur son épaule.  Ils sont tous les deux un peu surpris de la familiarité dont ils font preuve, mais les choses se font comme si elles coulaient de source. Toucher et enlacer l'autre semble plus qu'une option ou même qu'une évidence, c'est devenu un besoin.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne porte que du noir dans la Matrice ? demande Neo.

- Je pense que c'est pour éviter de se sentir trop 'chez soi'. Et les lunettes sont une façon de changer le visage du monde virtuel, qui est quelquefois très tentant, surtout au début. Enfin, je parle pour moi.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais pourquoi toujours du noir?

Elle a un petit sourire.

- Tu n'avais pas vraiment une garde-robe très colorée, même avant d'être débranché. Le seul vêtement d'une autre couleur que je te connaissais était ce 'magnifique' costume marron que tu portais pour aller travailler! se moque-t-elle. 

Il lui pince joyeusement les côtes et elle se met à rire.

- Tu es chatouilleuse ?! s'exclame-t-il. Génial, il faudra que je m'en souvienne.

- Pas si tu envisages une longue vie! menace-t-elle en riant.

Ils se réinstallent confortablement sur le matelas et ferment les yeux. Neo la rapproche de lui et respire l'odeur de sa peau et de ses cheveux, stupéfait qu'elle sente aussi bon. Bien sûr, la douche de l'après-midi y est pour quelque chose, mais le savon réel n'a pas vraiment d'odeur particulière. Il n'y pas de lavande ou de citron pour le parfumer.

- Switch portait souvent du blanc, murmure la jeune femme.

- Je suis désolé, Trinity...

- Il n'y a aucune raison de l'être. Se souvenir d'eux permet de les maintenir en vie, d'une certaine façon, explique-t-elle d'une voix douce. Et puis le pire serait de les oublier.

Il la serre contre lui un peu plus fort, elle pose son visage dans son cou. 

- C'est étrange... remarque Neo après un moment. Tu connais presque tout de moi, et je ne sais rien sur toi... enfin, à part que je t'aime...

Elle pourrait rire, mais ce n'est pas réellement drôle.

- Tu peux demander. Je te promets de répondre franchement.

- Je ne sais pas... A quel âge as-tu été débranchée ?

- Un peu avant quinze ans.

- Ouha! Si tôt?

- Ce n'est pas inhabituel. Tu étais inhabituel.

- Tu te souviens de ta vie dans la Matrice?

- Un peu. J'étais une fille comme les autres, j'allais en cours, j'écoutais de la musique...

- Tu avais des amis ?

- Un seul. Mais il a fini par se fatiguer de la recherche de Morpheus, il disait que c'était devenu une obsession.

- Ca te manque ?

La jeune femme esquisse un sourire.

- Quelques fois, oui. Mais des petites choses superficielles, comme un oreiller en plume ou du café digne de ce nom. Ca te manque, à toi?

C'est plus une remarque qu'une question.

- Niveau matériel, terriblement. Mais pas pour le reste.

- Tant mieux.

Elle frissonne légèrement et il remonte les couvertures sur leurs deux corps.

- D'autres questions?

- Non, pas pour le moment.

Trinity hoche la tête et se rapproche de lui, les yeux fermés.

- Mais je te réveillerai si jamais j'en trouve d'autres, ajoute-t-il malicieusement.

- Essaie, tu verras ce qui t'arrive.

- Du genre?

- Du genre être privé de couverture chauffante.

- Tu es une femme cruelle. 

*****************

*****************

Morpheus frappe trois coups à la porte de la chambre de Trinity et entre sans attendre la réponse. Les deux amoureux sont enlacés sous les couvertures, le jeune homme lui tourne le dos.

C'est une scène adorable mais il n'a pas vraiment le temps de faire le joli cœur.

- Trinity, il y a un problème.

La jeune femme se redresse dans la seconde, parfaitement alerte.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On est à Zion, mais Tank ne va pas bien.

Il sort sans un mot de plus et Trinity bondit hors du lit, bientôt suivie de Neo. Ils  s'habillent en quatrième vitesse et se précipitent hors de la chambre vers celle de Tank. 

Dedans, trois hommes, des infirmiers, font glisser le jeune opérateur sur une civière. 

Son visage est d'une pâleur maladive et ses lèvres sont crispées dans une grimace de douleur.

Pourtant, il se force à esquisser un sourire en les voyant arriver.

- Tank! 

Trinity prend sa main et effleure tendrement son front.

- On va s'occuper de toi, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je le sais, plaisante-t-il faiblement. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser  t'en sortir comme ça... On ne se débarrasse pas de moi si facilement...

Elle sourit jaune et s'écarte pour laisser la place aux hommes de le transporter hors de la chambre.

Neo s'approche par derrière et la prend par les épaules.

- Il va s'en sortir, Trinity.

Elle hoche la tête, mais c'est plus pour se convaincre elle-même que qui que ce soit d'autre.

*****************

Neo pose ses sacs sur le sol de la chambre et jette un regard circulaire autour de lui. La chambre de Trinity est assez vaste, surtout dans la longueur. Près de la porte, contre l'un des murs, est installé un vieil ordinateur encombré de fils. Un fauteuil beige lui fait face. De nombreux bougeoirs décorent la pièce, et dans le fond, creusé à même le roc, est placé le lit. Un lit large, recouvert d'une couette colorée.

La jeune femme arrive derrière lui et sourit.

- Alors, quel est le verdict? Comment est-ce que tu trouves mon humble demeure ?

- Très bien. 

- Tu... tu voudrais peut-être la tienne... 

Il plisse les yeux et semble déçu.

- Sauf si tu veux rester ici, avec moi, ajoute-t-elle très vite.

Il hoche la tête avec ce petit sourire presque timide qui lui est propre. La visage de Trinity s'éclaire et elle retourne dans la cuisine.

' Bon sang, mais reprends-toi! On dirait deux collégiens !... Et arrête de sourire comme une idiote! s'ordonne-t-elle. '

Neo, derrière elle, a à peu de choses près les mêmes pensées. C'est étrange, à quel point ils peuvent se montrer qu'ils s'aiment, se toucher, puis dans la seconde suivante redevenir aussi hésitants que des étudiants le soir de leur premier bal de promo.

Mais d'un autre côté, ils ne se sont avoué leurs sentiments que 48h plus tôt...  

- Tu veux aller faire un tour en ville? propose Trinity.

- Oui, bien sûr.

****************

Les rues de Zion sont remplies de monde, des gens s'affairent dans tous les coins. Neo ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes qui font rire la jeune femme.

- Et tu n'as pas encore vu le temple un soir de réunion, annonce-t-elle.

- Le temple ?

- Oui. Je vais te le montrer.

Elle lui attrape la main pour le faire traverser la foule et lui adresse un sourire un rien timide.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, explique-t-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme entrelace leurs doigts et les serre brièvement.

- Ni moi toi.

- Ouha! C'est... gigantesque! s'exclame Neo.

Il fait un tour complet sur lui même pour mieux évaluer la taille de l'immense caverne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on y fait ? demande-t-il.

- Les prières, les réunions où tous les habitants sont invités. 

- Il y a un tribunal?

- Un conseil, oui. Mais ce n'est pas ici, ils ont une salle propre. Ce sont eux qui prennent les décisions les plus importantes, en principe en notre présence.

- _Notre_ présence? 

- Les soldats, les capitaines et leur second, et la plupart du temps deux ou trois autres...

Elle s'interrompt, voyant qu'il ne l'écoute plus. Il fixe quelque chose très intensément et cette chose s'averre être sa bouche.

- Neo ? Tu entends ce que je dis ?

- Huuuum... non, pas vraiment.

La jeune femme se met à rire et croise les bras sur sa poitrine, faussement vexée.

- Je te remercie.

- J'ai très envie de t'embrasser, avoue-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Elle sursaute légèrement puis son sourire se fait malicieux. 

Neo croit défaillir quand elle passe doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres et la chose suivante dont il ait conscience est qu'il a franchi la distance qui les séparait, qu'il la tient  fermement contre lui d'une main sur son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux et qu'il est en train de l'embrasser sauvagement. 

Quelque part dans le tourbillon d'émotions, une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmure qu'elle est loin d'être passive. 

Les lèvres sont chaudes et souples, les langues se frôlent et se caressent, des grognements montent dans les gorges et s'échappent. 

Trinity caresse les cheveux courts de son petit ami, se main descend lentement le long de son dos jusqu'à ses hanches, passe sous son pull. Sa peau est douce comme la peau d'une pêche sous ses doigts brûlants quand elle cajole le bas de sa colonne. 

Il grogne et la pousse contre le mur. 

- Neo...

Sa voix rauque est hachée par leur baiser.

- Nous... Tu...

Il sourit contre ses lèvres avant d'étouffer ses protestations, mais elle finit par prendre son visage entre ses mains et de le décoller quelques instants de son visage.

- Pas ici, murmure-t-elle. Pas ici.

Il hoche la tête sans la lâcher, l'embrasse encore. Mais ce baiser est différent, moins sauvage, plus doux, plus tendre.

- Je t'aime, murmure-t-il. Je t'aime tellement…

Elle ouvre les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Son regard brun est rempli de respect et d'amour, de désir aussi. Des larmes piquent sa gorge, son regard s'embue.

Personne ne l'a jamais regardée de cette façon, comme si elle était la personne la plus importante du monde.

- Je t'aime aussi.

****************

Des murmures suivent leur passage alors qu'ils prennent le chemin du retour. Trinity se mord la lèvre et serre sa main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmure-t-il.

- Tu sembles déjà ne plus être inconnu...

- Pardon ?

Elle un sourire triste. Il est encore si naïf, il ne semble pas encore se rendre compte du poids sur ses épaules, de tous les espoirs que des milliers d'inconnus ont placé en lui. 

Ils accélèrent sensiblement leur marche et arrivent devant la lourde porte rouge d'où la peinture s'écaille. Une fois enfermés, il soupire et elle se retourne.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? souffle-t-elle.

- Morpheus ne semble pas être le seul à croire en la prophétie, remarque-t-il d'une voix basse.

Peut-être pas si naïf.

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais tous ne le font pas.

- D'après ce que j'ai vu, il y en a assez... Nous sommes là depuis moins de deux jours et... Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de faire ce qu'ils attendent de moi.

Trinity se rapproche de lui et encercle tendrement sa taille de ses bras ; il pose son visage dans le creux de son épaule et la serre fort.

- Je sais que tu l'auras, murmure-t-elle dans son cou. Donne-toi un peu de temps.

****************

Deux jours plus tard

****************

- Trinity !

Quelqu'un tambourine à la porte, une voix que Neo ne connaît pas. 

Elle a une mimique étonnée et se lève de la table où ils finissent tous les deux un bol de 'caf' zionnien et ouvre la porte.

- Link ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le jeune homme a un air paniqué et sourcille à peine quand Neo apparaît derrière la jeune femme.

- C'est Tank, souffle-t-il.

Ses grands yeux bleus s'emplissent de terreur et elle jette un coup d'œil à Neo, qui hoche la tête. En un instant, ils sont tous les trois dans l'ascenseur.

- Il est chez lui, annonce Link. 

- Chez lui? Je croyais qu'on l'avait amené à l'hôpital ?

- Il n'a pas voulu y rester, tu le connais...

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, si fort que le goût métallique du sang ne tarde pas à envahir sa bouche.

****************

Link s'arrête devant la porte, fait un petit signe à la jeune femme. Elle hoche la tête,  déglutit difficilement et tourne le volant.

Neo débat un instant avec sa conscience, mais ne la suit pas. D'après le regard de Link, les espoirs de Tank sont faibles. Elle n'a pas eu la chance de faire ses adieux au reste de l'équipage, il ne l'en privera pas cette fois-ci.

Trinity rentre dans la chambre et s'appuie au mur, prise d'un léger vertige à la vue du jeune opérateur allongé sur le lit. Ses yeux sont clos, son visage est pâle et ses lèvres exsangues. Son souffle rauque et rapide est le seul bruit dans la petite pièce. 

Elle s'approche, s'agenouille près de lui et prend une de ses mains d'un jaune maladif entre ses doigts. Tank ouvre les yeux et sourit légèrement.

- Hey, souffle-t-il.

- Hey.

Elle tente de lui rendre son sourire, échoue lamentablement. Son menton se met à trembler et elle serre ses doigts un peu plus fort.

Des phrases du genre ' comment tu te sens?' sont vaines et stupides, ils sont tous les deux conscients de l'immuable vérité. Aussi douloureuse soit-elle.

- Je t'interdis de me laisser, Tank, murmure-t-elle.

- Trinity... Je sais que tu es fière d'être second du Neb, mais ton rang ne compte plus maintenant... 

- Tank...

- Tout va bien, murmure-t-il. Tout va bien.

- Tu...

- ... 'n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme?' C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Comment peux-tu plaisanter ?

Il plisse les yeux, lève la main pour caresser doucement sa joue.

- Nous sommes des soldats, Trinity. Nous connaissons les risques. Je ne suis pas en colère. 

- Moi si.

Elle maudit silencieusement Cypher, fait une prière silencieuse à ce Dieu auquel elle n'a jamais cru pour qu'il brûle en enfer. Jamais elle n'aurait cru haïr quelqu'un à ce point. 

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Tank serre sa main:

- Ca ne sert à rien. A rien du tout. 

Une larme brillante roule sur la joue de la jeune femme, meurt au coin de ses lèvres.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, souffle-t-elle, désespérée. Tu m'as promis que tu serais là pour me surveiller...

Il se met à rire doucement, mais la douleur dans sa poitrine le fait serrer les dents. Après un moment, il a retrouvé assez de souffle pour parler.

- Tu n'as pas besoin qu'on te surveille, c'est toi la grande sœur. Et puis j'ai entendu dire que tu as un garde du corps à plein temps, maintenant... Morpheus ne sait pas tenir sa langue.

Trinity sourit à travers ses larmes.

- Il t'aime, petite sœur, reprend-il. Il t'a toujours dévorée des yeux, tu étais la seule à ne pas t'en apercevoir... Il prendra soin de toi.

- Je te le promets, murmure une voix masculine derrière eux.

L'opérateur - ex-opérateur- sourit.

- Neo. Approche-toi.

Le jeune homme s'exécute, visiblement mal à l'aise. Mais un léger sourire éclaire son visage quand Trinity prend sa main. 

- Je suis heureux pour vous deux, murmure Tank. Tu mérites d'être heureuse, et il saura le  faire... ou alors je te préviens que je reviendrai mettre les choses au point avec toi en  rêve, Elu ou pas Elu. 

Neo sourit maladroitement et Tank soupire, visiblement épuisé.

- Je t'aime, petite sœur. 

Elle lâche un instant la main de son petit ami pour effleurer tendrement son front glacé.

- Je t'aime aussi, Tank, souffle-t-elle d'une voix pleine de larmes.

A cet instant, Neo se maudit d'avoir ressenti, ce matin-là dans la 'cuisine' du Neb, une once de jalousie aussi petite soit elle vis-à-vis de Tank. L'intonation que Trinity est tellement différente de celle qu'elle utilise pour lui dire ces mêmes mots. Là, elle est tendre et protectrice. 

Morpheus choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans la pièce. Il contemple un instant la scène, a un sourire amer. Neo se lève et l'arrête avant qu'il ne sorte.

- Reste, murmure-t-il. J'attendrai dehors.

Le capitaine hoche la tête.

- Merci.

****************

Deux heures plus tard, Neo discute à voix basse avec trois femmes, l'une légèrement plus âgée que les autres. C'est Cass, la veuve de Dozer; elle est entourée de la petite amie de Tank et de Zee, la soeur de l'opérateur et fiancée de Link. Ce dernier est parti chercher sa belle-mère.

La porte grince, s'ouvre. Deux figures en sortent, voûtées, les yeux inondées de larmes. Neo se retourne.

- Trinity ?

Elle lève vers lui un visage empreint de désespoir, secoue doucement la tête.

- Il est parti, souffle-t-elle. Il est parti.

La petite amie de Tank fond en larmes sur le sol, secouée de sanglots. Cass l'aide à se relever et la conduit bravement dans la chambre, suivit de Zee.

Neo s'avance vers Trinity et lui prend la main. Elle se réfugie contre sa poitrine sans hésitation, se colle désespérément contre lui pendant un bref moment puis se retourne vers Morpheus.

Il la prend à son tour dans ses bras, la tient serrée contre lui un long moment, embrasse son front.

- Va manger quelque chose et dormir un peu, murmure-t-il. Tu es exténuée. Et rester ici ne sert plus à rien.

- Morpheus...

- Chut.

Elle s'interrompt, hoche la tête. C'est sa façon à lui de se protéger contre la douleur, elle le sait.

- Tu sais où me trouver, capitaine, souffle-t-elle.

- C'est réciproque. 

- J'ai quelqu'un.

- Moi aussi, ne t'en fait pas.

Niobe. Trinity la connaît ; peu importe sa relation avec Lock, elle aime encore Morpheus. Quand il aura besoin de confort, elle le lui donnera.   

Elle hoche la tête, l'embrasse sur la joue. Puis elle se tourne vers Neo et sourit  courageusement.

Il la prend par la taille et dépose un baiser sur sa tempe avant de l'entraîner vers l'ascenseur.

**********

Rien ne trouble le silence dans la cabine alors qu'ils remontent dans leur chambre. 

Neo, qui tient les doigts chauds de son amie entre les siens, ne sait pas quoi dire. Il n'a jamais vraiment eu le don de trouver les mots qu'il fallait, et encore moins dans ces conditions. La mort est une chose devant laquelle peu de personnes savent réagir et il n'est pas l'une d'entre elles. 

Trinity ferme les yeux et appuie sa tête sur le métal d'un mouvement las. Elle ne sait pas comment se sentir, quoi faire. En moins de 96h, elle a perdu presque tout l'équipage; elle a aussi trouvé l'amour. 

Ses sentiments se mêlent, se confondent. Un bonheur indicible se perd dans la douleur d'avoir vu mourir sa famille. Et puis la culpabilité prend alors le dessus: comment ose-t-elle envisager d'être heureuse alors que Cypher les a trahis, a tué Apoc, Switch, Mouse, Dozer et lui a  finalement pris Tank ?   

- Trinity?

La voix douce de Neo la tire de ses pensées, elle ouvre les yeux. L'ascenseur s'est arrêté et la porte s'est ouverte.

Elle marche comme un automate jusqu'à l'appartement, laissant Neo la guider de sa main qu'il n'a pas lâchée. 

- Tu as faim?

- Non. Je vais me changer.

Il hoche la tête et la regarde marcher jusqu'à la chambre pour s'y enfermer. Il s'assoit à la petite table, se prend la tête entre les mains.

***********

La jeune femme contemple un instant la chaise à l'entrée de sa chambre, s'arrête juste à côté.

Ses grands yeux bleus sont glacés, elle serre les poings.

Puis tout à coup, une rage folle s'empare d'elle. Elle attrape les deux accoudoirs, balance le fauteuil contre le mur. Il s'écrase sur la pierre avant de tomber sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Elle ferme les yeux, s'approche du mur, y balance un coup de pied rageur. Ses poings suivent, elle tape aveuglément sur la roche, insensible à la douleur qui se propage dans ses mains.

- Trinity! Arrête!

Elle ne lève même pas la tête alors que son petit ami se rue dans la chambre. Il l'attrape par les poignets, l'oblige à reculer. 

- Lâche-moi!

Elle le repousse violemment mais il tient bon, agrippant ses épaules. 

- Arrête, tu vas te faire mal!

- Lâche-moi! Va-t'en! hurle-t-elle. Laisse-moi!

Avec une force désespérée, qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée après une journée comme celle qui vient de s'écouler, elle saisit ses avants-bras et le pousse vers le fond de la chambre. Il tombe sur le lit, pas blessé mais surpris.

Elle le fixe un instant, son regard bleu océan se trouble. L'expression de remords qui masque son visage s'atténue après un moment et elle se laisse glisser sur le sol, dos au mur. Neo se redresse mais ne s'approche pas.

Après un moment et sans lever la tête, Trinity prend la parole d'une voix étrangement calme.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester, tu sais... Je suis une piètre petite amie, je n'ai jamais su montrer aux gens que je les aimais. Tu en as eu la preuve en images, d'ailleurs... J'ai toujours été froide et distante, je ne connais pas d'autre façon de me comporter... Et puis tous ceux qui comptent pour moi s'en vont trop tôt. 

- Trinity...

- Non, coupe-t-elle, ne prend pas ce ton-là avec moi. Je ne suis pas une gamine, je ne veux pas de pitié ni de belles phrases qui ne servent à rien. Je suis très forte, tu te souviens?

Le jeune homme reste un instant interloqué, puis se mord la lèvre. Il ordonne ses idées, prépare ses phrases pour ne lui laisser aucune possibilité de protester.

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de commencer à parler, un sanglot déchire la poitrine de Trinity. Elle ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine comme pour se protéger et se couvre la bouche d'une main, étouffant ses pleurs, les paupières closes. Neo s'approche d'elle, le visage empreint de tristesse. Il s'assied sur le sol près d'elle, 

passe un bras autour de ses épaules et la tire doucement contre lui. La jeune femme se tend,  résiste une seconde avant de se laisser aller contre sa poitrine. 

L'autre bras de Neo glisse sur sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui alors que l'autre se perd dans ses cheveux. Il embrasse doucement sa tempe.

- Shhh...

Elle s'agrippe à son tee-shirt, secouée de sanglots, pendant que toutes les larmes qu'elle avait refoulées, toute la peur et la frustration qu'elle avait enfouies s'échappent. 

- Je suis là, Trin, murmure-t-il dans ses cheveux. Ca va aller...

Trin. Peu de gens l'appellent comme ça. Tank avait commencé, mais il l'utilisait rarement en public. Cypher aussi, bien qu'elle lui ait plusieurs fois fait comprendre qu'elle n'en était pas enchantée; mais il n'avait jamais compris, ou sans doute fait semblant.

Et maintenant Neo. Si elle ne pleurait pas si fort, elle aurait souri. Ca lui plait étrangement, sa voix lui semble différente de celle qu'il utilise d'habitude. Il a une façon  particulière de le dire, mais, se reprend-elle, c'est peut-être seulement parce que c'est lui.

Elle pleure longtemps, le visage enfoui dans son épaule, serrée si fort contre lui qu'elle perçoit contre sa poitrine les battements sourds de son cœur. Finalement, sa respiration se fait plus régulière, sa main se détend sur son tee-shirt.

Neo bouge légèrement, fait glisser sa main de sa taille à ses genoux, se relève en la soulevant du sol.

- Tu... commence-t-elle à protester.

- Chut, coupe-t-il d'un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Il la pose doucement sur le lit, se couche près d'elle et les couvre de la couette. 

Leurs deux visages, posés de profil sur les oreillers, se font face. D'un doigt, il efface les lignes de nervosité sur le visage de son amie et laisse reposer sa main sur sa joue.

Trinity se mord la lèvre.

- Je suis désolée, souffle-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça.

- J'ai envie de te dire quelque chose, mais promets-moi de ne pas le prendre pour de la pitié ou n'importe quelle imbécillité dans ce genre, d'accord?

Elle hoche la tête, un chouia embarrassée.

- Tu m'as dit il y a quelques jours que je ne te devais rien, que je n'avais pas à faire semblant. Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander quelque chose que tu ne fais pas. Tu n'as rien à me prouver, tu sais… Ni ton courage, ni… rien du tout. Tu as le droit de pleurer et d'avoir mal, tu n'as pas à le cacher. Je t'aime.

De son pouce, il caresse tendrement ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime, tu comprends ?  

Elle hoche la tête.

- Je sais.

- Vraiment?

- Oui. Je t'aime aussi. ( Son sourire prend une once de mélancolie ) Mais ils me manquent tous terriblement et avec la mort de Tank je... c'était trop dur à...

Elle abandonne, ferme les yeux.

- Laisse-toi du temps, murmure-t-il.

Trinity sourit en reconnaissant ses propres mots, il lui rend son sourire. 

Ils s'enlacent après un long baiser et ferment les yeux.

Mais elle ne dormira pas cette nuit-là.

***********

***********

Le corps de Tank a été brûlé, une plaque de marbre s'est ajoutée au mur blanc du 'mémorial aux soldats morts en mission'. 

La soirée s'achève dans la pièce y réservée à cet effet. Une petite dizaine de personnes sont là, des proches de la famille et quelques curieux attirés par la présence de l'Elu comme des abeilles par un pot de confiture. Bien sûr, Neo, qui ne connaît encore personne, n'a pas compris qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire là et personne n'a eu le cœur de le lui dire ou encore de les mettre dehors. Ce n'est pas vraiment la priorité du jour.

Trinity embrasse Cass et Zee, sourit doucement à Morpheus et Niobe. Sa longue jupe d'un blanc cassé effleure le sol, elle la lisse sans y penser du plat de la main.

Sur Zion, personne ne porte de noir. Même lors de la mort d'un proche. Neo, bien qu'un peu surpris tout d'abord, a fini par comprendre; nous sommes en guerre, la perte d'un ami ou d'un frère est une chose affreusement courante. 

Elle s'approche de son capitaine et Niobe sourit avant de prendre congé de ses deux amis. 

Morpheus la remercie d'un hochement de tête entendu avant de fixer son second.

- Comment ça va ? demande-t-il doucement.

- Mieux. Et toi ?

Il hausse les épaules et elle acquiesce, puis sourit. A quelques pas d'eux, Link danse d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement nerveux, avant de s'approcher.

- Monsieur, fait-il à Morpheus d'une voix mal assurée, je... je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Vous savez à quel point votre vaisseau était important pour Tank et Dozer; ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'ils risquaient en y restant et il... Et il y a quelques temps, Dozer m'a fait jurer quelque chose. Il m'a fait jurer de prendre leur place à bord si jamais il devait  leur arriver malheur. Je vous demande la permission de ne pas trahir ma promesse.

- Link...

- Je suis un bon opérateur, monsieur. J'ai plus de quatorze ans de métier et je...

- Avec plaisir.

-  ...je connais bien la... Pardon?

Il s'interrompt brusquement, jette à Trinity un regard surpris. Elle lui sourit et hoche la tête, une silencieuse confirmation.

- Bienvenue à bord, Link, annonce-t-elle.

Un sourire soulagé éclaire son visage.

- Merci.

Après quelques minutes, la jeune femme abandonne ses deux amis pour se diriger vers Neo. Elle effleure son bras et il se retourne, sourit.

- Hey, murmure-t-il.

- Hey.

Il passe un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, oubliant du même coup la conversation qu'il avait commencé avec un inconnu, soi-disant fils d'un conseiller dont il n'a jamais entendu parler.

Elle attrape sa main et lève vers lui deux grands yeux océan.

- On rentre ?

Le jeune homme hoche la tête. 

***********

- Nous avons un nouvel opérateur, murmure-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit. Et nous repartons demain.

Neo sursaute légèrement et s'assoit face à elle.

- Déjà? Qui?

- Link. Dozer lui a fait promettre de devenir opérateur du Neb s'ils n'étaient plus en mesure de le faire. 

Sa voix est douce, dénuée de toute irritation, ce qui surprend un peu son ami. Il lui prend doucement la main et caresse sa paume de son pouce.

- Tu étais au courant?

- Oui, avoue-t-elle. Mais je n'y avais pas pensé.

Le silence rêgne dans la pièce un moment, Trinity fixe sans les voir les bougies posées dans le mur. 

C'est une bonne chose. La vie doit continuer. Ses yeux se posent sur Neo, qui ne la quitte pas des yeux et elle sourit avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. 

- Merci d'avoir été là pour moi, murmure-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime.

Il répond tendrement à son baiser, passe ses bras autour de sa taille pour la coller contre son torse. A son tour, Trinity encercle son cou; sa main passe sur sa nuque, couvre la prise, caresse ses cheveux courts. 

Ils s'embrassent plus passionnément maintenant, leurs langues brûlantes abandonnent leur danse sage pour devenir de plus en plus frénétique. Neo grogne légèrement et elle sourit contre ses lèvres. Comme pour se venger, sa bouche descend sur son cou qu'elle couvre de baisers mouillés avant de se fixer sur un spot particulièrement doux et de le mordre légèrement, de le sucer.

Trinity laisse sa nuque partir en arrière et gémit. Une de ses mains trouve à l'aveuglette l'ourlet de son tee-shirt, glisse sur sa hanche puis son dos. Neo revient sur sa bouche, l'embrasse sauvagement. Puis il fait glisser ses mains de son cou à ses épaules, descend le long de sa colonne pour passer sous son débardeur. Ses mains chaudes effleurent son abdomen avec la légèreté d'une plume et sa peau se couvre de chair de poule. Il

remonte doucement jusqu'à ses seins sans rompre leur baiser et elle sursaute quand son pouce passe sur un de ses tétons déjà durcis par le désir. 

Elle le rapproche de lui, sent contre son bas-ventre la preuve de son désir pour elle. Une décharge de plaisir la traverse, suivie d'une once d'appréhension. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'a pas...

- Neo...

Sa voix douce teintée de crainte oblige le jeune homme à s'écarter d'elle. Il passe gentiment sa main sur sa joue et plonge son regard dans le sien.

- Je n'ai... enfin, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas...

- Shhh.

Il pose un index sur ses lèvres et lui sourit tendrement.

- Tu me fais confiance ?

Un sourire timide éclaire le visage de Trinity, ses yeux bleus s'illuminent. Elle hoche la tête.

*******************

*******************

La jeune femme émerge d'un sommeil paisible sous les doigts d'une main chaude qui tracent des motifs sur son dos. Elle sourit doucement, la tête posée sur la poitrine de son petit ami, mais abandonne l'idée de bouger. Elle se sent trop bien.

Mais Neo a perçut le mouvement de son visage et baisse un peu la tête pour déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux.

- Bonjour, murmure-t-il.

- Bonjour. 

- Bien dormi?

- Oui, sourit-elle. Pour être honnête... ( elle pose un baiser sur sa poitrine) je crois bien que c'était la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie.

Le jeune homme sourit, rose de plaisir. Il resserre ses bras autour de sa taille et elle se redresse pour le fixer dans les yeux. 

- Je t'aime, annonce-t-il, presque avec solennité.

- Je t'aime plus, répond-elle avec un petit ton provoquant.

- Impossible.

- Possible.

- Non. 

- Prouve-le, défie-t-elle.

- Avec plaisir.

D'une main posée sur le bas de son dos, Neo les fait rouler sur eux-mêmes de façon à se  retrouver sur elle, l'embrasse tendrement. Et derrière ses paupières closes, Trinity revoit avec délices des instants de la nuit dernière.

La douceur des caresses, les sourires amoureux, les gémissements qu'on laisse échapper sans honte, l'instinct presque sauvage qu'on finit par ne plus être capable de contenir. 

Un petit sourire se dessine sur son visage quand elle repense aux yeux habituellement noisette de Neo, assombris il y a quelques heures par le feu de leur passion et elle l'embrasse plus fort.

Après quelques secondes, à bout de souffle, ils se séparent et se sourient.

- Alors ? murmure-t-il, un peu essoufflé. J'ai réussi à te convaincre?

- Huummm... c'est un bon début, accorde-t-elle, bon seigneur.

- Ravi de l'apprendre.

Ils se réinstallent l'un contre l'autre. Le corps de Neo, bien qu'encore maigre, forme comme un cocon autour de la jeune femme et pour une fois, elle décide de laisser sa fierté de côté et de se laisser 'protéger'. Et puis... elle lève son visage pour rencontrer un sourire d'ange... ça a l'air de lui faire sacrément plaisir.

Elle se rapproche encore de lui, glisse une de ses jambes fines entre les siennes, enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine et la sensation de sa peau nue contre la sienne est exquise.

******************

' ... A world where anything is possible.'

Neo repose le combiné, pris d'une étrange satisfaction. Il sort de la cabine, jette un coup d'oeil circulaire autour de lui, à ces dizaines, ces centaines d'étrangers qui suivent leur chemin sans connaître la vérité. 

" Tu devrais offrir un petit speech aux agents, a conseillé Trinity la veille, alors qu'ils se changeaient avant d'embarquer. Rien que pour les prévenir que ça va barder pour eux." Il a ri à sa confiance, l'a embrassée. Mais c'est une excellente idée. Et Morpheus, qui n'a rien contre un peu de provocation de temps à autre, a approuvé... du moment qu'il ne prend pas trop de risques, bien sûr.

Un capitaine reste un capitaine.

En arrivant dans la cabine, le jeune homme n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait dire.

Mais une fois le téléphone contre son oreille, les mots ont coulé tous seuls. Pris d'une étrange audace, il a annoncé aux machines qu'il ne comptait pas les laisser continuer leur petit jeu tranquillement.

Il est heureux. Pour la première fois, il est réellement heureux. Il a des amis, aime et est aimé de la femme la plus... parfaite qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

Il remet ses lunettes noires, lève la tête vers le ciel. C'est une journée ensoleillée, comme celles qu'il affectionnait particulièrement avant sa libération. Une idée germe dans son esprit, une idée folle. 

' Don't 'think' you can. Know you can.'

Morpheus a sans doute raison... 

Il s'envole.

FIN


	2. Petites excuses

**Petites excuses...**  
  
Je suis désolée pour la relation « fraternelle » entre Tank et Trinity, alors qu'il est clair dans Enter the Matrix que c'est plutôt Ghost qu'elle considère comme tel. Mais j'ai écrit cette fic avant d'acheter le jeu...


End file.
